Leslie
Leslie is a villain on the book series Ruby Redfort'' and is looks like Maria Bamford. She is evil CEO Mr.Big's executive assistant and carries out his evil plans and various whims. This includes everything from secretary work to fetching his "squishy bunnies" and even doing hard labor. She is revealed to have a black belt in karate in the book "Ruby Redfort: Mr.Big's Dolls and Dollars." She is a plain, monotone sort of woman and has worked long enough for Mr. Big to anticipate most of his ideas. She seems to have no problem with carrying out his evil schemes, though her lack of outward emotional display makes it difficult to know precisely her stance on the matter of his evil. During the first books like "Mr. Big" she had a happier demeanor, but during the further books she became less emotional. It was also stated by her that she did gymnastics as a kid. Also the only time Mr.Big didn't tell her his secret plan was in "Ruby Redfort: Ruby makes a mistake". She also seems to become violent for her boss Mr.Big shown in one part of the episode "Ruby Redfort: Ruby makes a mistake" hitting the Exposition Guy once. Parallel Ruby Redfort In the fanfiction Parallel Ruby Redfort, Leslie also had a parallel counterpart she appeared to be quite different she wore an emerald green dress with no sleaves or straps, the same diamond necklace, had emerald green eyes,and has the personality of being vain, selfish, greedy, jealous, and is described to have a hyena like laugh. Leslie is said to be 27 years old and worked in Count Von Viscount's gang in the future and is the daughter of Lorelei von Leyden and Babyface Marshall. She is also easily distracted by cakes and is distinguished Turkish delight, just like her mother. Leslie first appeared in the chapter before Agent P's and death, to tell him (with great enthusiasm) that Count Von Viscount was going to kick him out for his failure. In the following chapter, she deliberately left him to die on his blimp when it exploded and fell into a volcano. When Leslie took over, she placed several dark wedges in different areas of the past (given to her by Zach Stanmore) to defeat Ruby Redfort and capture Amber Crew (Ruby and Clancy's future daughter). Leslie was in love with Marty Stanmore, but he was in love with Ruby Redfort, and Leslie was jealous of her. Eventually Leslie went to Count Von Viscount who gave her the element of darkness. The element of darkness gave her great power and despite her suspicions of a catch, she took it and was transformed into ''Mistress Leslie. However, its catch was far greater than she could have imagined, and she was then transformed into a mindless beast. She was a golden serpent and went into a vicious rampage. According to Master Crew VII (Clancy's future self), the serpent is the physical form of her mind. The agents fought the serpent, which was eventually destroyed along with the element of darkness by Clancy using the Rainbow of Light, causing Leslie to reappear falling into the rainbow column to her death and faded away, and left nothing but her emerald green staraseed. After her death, Count Von Viscount said that her hyena like laugh gave him a headache.